A liquid crystal display panel includes a TFT substrate that is provided with thin film transistors (may also be referred to as “TFTs” below) and the like in respective pixels, each of which is the smallest unit of an image, a CF substrate that is disposed to face the TFT substrate and that is provided with a color filter (may also be referred to as “CF” below) and the like, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, for example.
The CF substrate includes a black matrix disposed in a grid pattern on a glass substrate, a plurality of colored layers including red layers, green layers, blue layers, and the like, which are respectively formed in respective grids of the black matrix, i.e., in respective pixels, and a common electrode disposed so as to cover the black matrix and the respective colored layers, for example.
In the CF substrate having the above-mentioned configuration, a transparent conductive film that is used as the common electrode is formed by sputtering, and therefore, the film thickness of the transparent conductive film, which is integrally formed in the respective pixels each having a red layer, a green layer, or a blue layer, for example, is made uniform on the surface of the substrate. This makes it difficult to obtain desired optical characteristics for the respective colored layers of red layers, green layers, and blue layers.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a display device having a color filter and a manufacturing method thereof, in which the optical film thickness of the transparent conductive film is made to differ among the respective pixel colors by controlling the film thickness of the transparent conductive film by pixel color through changing the injection amount of ink in forming the transparent conductive film by applying an ink, which is obtained by dispersing particles of a transparent conductive film material into a binder, with ink-jet printing, and by thereafter baking the coating film.